David Emanuel Wahlberg (1882-1949)
Ytterlännäs, Sweden |Baptism = |Emigration = |Siblings =Anton Bernhard Wahlberg (1878-1957) Ester Elisabeth Wahlberg (1880-1942) Gertrud Maria Wahlberg (1884-1957) Karl Gunnar Wahlberg (1886-1980) Sigrid Johanna Wahlberg (1887-1980) Bertha Kristina Wahlberg (1888-1969) Per Gustaf Wahlberg (1891-1949) Margit Wahlberg (1900-1984) |Death = Fagersta, Sweden |Burial = |Father =Per Olof Bernhard Wahlberg (1852-1927) |Mother =Johanna Winblad (1859-1916) |Spouse = Bertha Debora Wahlberg (1900-1989) |Marriage = |Children = |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Findagrave = }} David Emanuel Wahlberg (1882-1949) Parents *Johanna Winblad (1859-1916) *Per Olof Bernhard Wahlberg (1852-1927) Birth He was born on September 9, 1882 in Ytterlännäs, Sweden. Siblings *Anton Bernhard Wahlberg (1878-?) who was born on April 19, 1878 and married Lisa *Ester Elisabeth Wahlberg (1880-1942) who was born on April 19, 1880 *Gertrude Maria Wahlberg (1884-1957) who was born on April 13, 1884 and married Håkan Dahl *Karl Gunnar Wahlberg (1886-1980) who was born on February 06, 1886 and married Nanny Bergström (1889-1983) and he died on July 26, 1980 *Sigrid Johanna Wahlberg (1887-1980) who was born on July 18, 1887 and married Ivar Moen (1889–1953} *Bertha Kristina Wahlberg (1888-?) who was born on November 29, 1888 and married Karl Oscar Ohde (1873-1941) on May 26, 1914 *Per Gustaf Wahlberg (1891-1949) who was born on September 24, 1891 and married Olga *Margit Lisa Magdalena Wahlberg (1900-1984) who was born on September 12, 1900 and married Axel Gustaf Torbjörn Enström (1894-1977) on July 18, 1920, and lived in Sundsvall where she died Education and career He went to Chicago in 1901 to study at the University of Chicago, Master of Arts in 1904, then Augustana College and Theological Seminary in 1905 after which he returned to Sweden and worked as a language teacher and journalist until 1916. He was a very well known sports journalist during the 1912 Olympics in Stockholm. 1912 Olympics The fifth Olympiad: the official report of the Olympic games of Stockholm, 1912: "At a meeting held on the 16 October 1911, the Swedish Olympic Committee decided to appoint a special Press Committee. Colonel Baron S. D. A. Hermelin was chosen President, and 10 other members were also elected; 5 from the Swedish Association of Journalists, and 5 representatives of the sporting press of Stockholm. The Press-Committee considered it necessary to appoint a salaried official for the period 20 June to 20 July 1912, andecommended that Dr. D. Wahlberg, of the Stockholms Dagblad, should fill the post. The Swedish Olympic Committee approved of r the proposal, and Dr. Wahlberg was elected a member of the Press Committee, and at once began to take part in its labors, especially by assisting the chairman in the very extensive correspondences sent abroad. Dr. Wahlberg began his work as Press-Commissioner on the 17 June 1912, while the bureau at the stadium was opened on the 20 June, a few days before the Games began, and from that date until 17 July, Dr. Wahlberg was engaged at this office almost day and night. Two special assistants were placed at Dr. Wahlberg's disposal; in addition to which, the club-attendant of the Swedish Association of Journalists was also sent to help at the office, where his experience in attending to the wants of journalists was of great service." Minister It has been said that when his mother was dying she made him promise to become a minister and so, in 1917, he was ordained and worked in Sundsvall. In 1923 he became the Swedish pastor and Seamen's pastor in Buenos Aires. September 15, 1927, his wife Jenny Katarina (f. Wågberg) died there and on February 28, 1929 he left Argentina with his four children and went back to Sweden where he eventually married the housekeeper, Bertha Debora Engström. He worked for a few different congregations until 1936 when they moved to Långsele and that became his permanent congregation. First marriage He married Jenny Katarina Wågberg (1887-1927) on August 3, 1909. Born January 14, 1887 in Själevad and she died on September 15, 1927 in Buenos Aires, Argentina. She was the daughter of Johan Wågberg (1855-?) and Katarina Olofsdotter (1853-?). Johan was a steam boat captain. Children *Birgit Davidsdotter Wahlberg (1910-1984) Bonk, Kaminski *Ingrid Davidsdotter Wahlberg (1915-?) who was born on March 2, 1915. She was a nurse in Lapland. *Nils Ingemar Davidsson Wahlberg (1916-1969) who was born on August 27, 1916 and died on June 30, 1969. *Svante Jarl Olof Davidsson Wahlberg (1921-1983) who was born on April 12, 1921 and died on January 29, 1983. Second marriage On October 16, 1939 he married Bertha Debora Engström (1900-1989). She had been his housekeeper. Death He died on March 7, 1949 in Långsele, Sweden. Obituary Translated from Swedish to English: "David Wahlberg dead. Minister of Långsele, David E. Wahlberg has died at 68 years old. Born in Ytterlännäs, Ångermanland, he was a student in Härnösand in 1901. He then studied at Augustana College and the University of Chicago, receiving a Master of Arts degree he returned to Sweden and worked as a secondary school teacher in Stockholm and Norrland before he became publisher. After having started in 1910 the Swedish News Agency, which later was in TT, he was an employee of Stockholms Dagblad and made himself a world-known name as one of the reporters at the 1912 Summer Olympics. The following year he became editor-in-chief for Dan Åkerhielm at the Gefle-Posten and worked there until until 1916, when he received a divinity degree in Härnösand. He was ordained in Långsele and served there, and later as the assistant minister in Sundsvall to 1923, when he became a maritime priest and pastor at a Swedish church in Buenos Aires. After his wife's death he moved with his children back to Sweden in 1929. He then served first in the Diocese of Västerås, and later as assistant pastor in Hammerdal and Storsjö congregations in Jämtland to 1936, when he became vicar of Långsele. There he was in full operation until his death. He preached on the Sunday before his death. With his beautiful voice he was an excellent speaker and liturgist. At solemn occasions, he gladly spoke in verse. He was also a lecturer, and gave courses in English and through the years kept a warm interest in sports. ... Mourning are his wife, Bertha Engström, and four children, daughters Bridget Bonk, Stockholm, and Ingrid, a nurse in Lapland, sons Ingemar, newly appointed secretary general of the Promotion of Cycling and Svante, operating officer at Utansjö, Norrland and grandchildren. ..." Memories about David Emanuel Wahlberg *Jenny Lena Ingemarsdotter Wahlberg (1941- ) wrote on August 29, 2009: "He actually went to Chicago in 1901 to study at the University of Chicago, Master of Arts in 1904, then Augustana College and Theological Seminary in 1905 after which he returned to Sweden and worked as a language teacher and journalist until 1916. He was a very well known sports journalist during the 1912 Olympics in Stockholm. It has been said that when his mother was dying she made him promise to become a minister and so, in 1917, he was ordained and worked in Sundsvall. In 1923 he became the Swedish pastor and Seamen's pastor in Buenos Aires. September 15, 1927, his wife Jenny Katarina (f. Wågberg) died there and on February 28, 1929 he left Argentina with his four children and went back to Sweden where he eventually married the housekeeper, Bertha Debora (f. Engström). He worked for a few different congregations until 1936 when they moved to Långsele and that became his permanent congregation and where he died in 1949." Timeline *1882 Birth of David Emanuel Wahlberg in Ytterlännäs, Sweden on September 9, 1882 *1901 Begins studies at University of Chicago *1904 Ends studies at University of Chicago *1909 Marriage to Jenny Katarina Wågberg (1887-1927) on August 3, 1909 *1910 Birth of Birgit Davidsdotter Wahlberg (1910-1984), his daughter *1912 Covers the 1912 Summer Olympics in Stockholm, Sweden as a sports reporter *1916 Death of Johanna Winblad (1859-1916), his mother *1927 Death of Per Olof Bernhard Wahlberg (1852-1927), his father *1927 Death of Jenny Katarina Wågberg (1887-1927), his first wife, in Argentina on September 15, 1927 *1936 President of Langsele Allmanna Idrottsforenings Verksamhet (LAIF) *1939 Marriage to Bertha Debora Engström (1900-1989) on October 16, 1939 *1942 Wrote the book "En krönika över Långsele sockens skolväsende" which translates as "A chronicle of Långsele parish school system" *1949 Death of David Emanuel Wahlberg in Fagersta, Sweden on March 7, 1949 Relationships Relationships: David Emanuel Wahlberg (1882-1949) is the first cousin two times removed from Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ). He is the grandfather of Jenny Lena Ingemarsdotter Wahlberg (1941- ) of Toronto. See also *David Emanuel Wahlberg (1882-1949)/Images *David Emanuel Wahlberg (1882-1949)/Bibliography Archive The Swedish archive has him in the 1910 Sweden Census and has his birth registration. External links *David Emanuel Wahlberg (1882-1949) at Wikipedia *David Emanuel Wahlberg (1882-1949) at Findagrave *David Emanuel Wahlberg (1882-1949) at Facebook *David Emanuel Wahlberg (1882-1949) at Google Sites *David Emanuel Wahlberg (1882-1949) at Wikimedia Commons References Ancestors Source *Researched and written by Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) Category:Famous people Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:David Emanuel Wahlberg (1882-1949)